


Day 26

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 26

"What are you doing?"

"I knew you'd find the case, I'm not stupid."

Lestrade is pissed...I knew it...damn.

"You can't just break into my flat."

"And you can't withhold evidence. And I didn't break into your flat..."

"What do you call this then?"

"I call it a drugs bust..."

What???! They've got to be kidding -

"Seriously? This guy? A junkie? Have you met him?"

"John..."

"I’m pretty sure you could search this flat all day, you wouldn’t find anything you could call recreational..."

"John, you probably want to shut up now."

Nonononono...no, please.

"Oh, come on...No."

Great, he's a junkie, how could I not see, why would he...fuck.

"What?!"

His eyes seem clear, but, how well do I know him...he's so...damn close right now...no he has to be clean. I wouldn't - damn it.

"You?!"

"Oh...Thut up!"


End file.
